


Magic that makes you silver?

by themoonowl



Series: Spirits, Sorcerers and Soulful Nights [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Becoming a mage, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Fade Spirits, Gen, Hair Dye But Magical, Magic, POV Child, The Black City, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: Little Syl'i've'la Lavellan wakes up one morning to new powers and a new appearance.





	Magic that makes you silver?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a prompt for the /r/dragonage Writing Prompts.  
> The prompt was "An event that shapes the beginning of your OC's life."

"You are too young to be here, little dreamer. It is too dangerous, others may want you.” A strange figure stood in front of her. It appeared almost as a person, but also…not.

Syl peered deeper into the figure's eyes and the trees around her twisted into black spikes, mirroring the formerly grassy ground beneath her feet. An odd island loomed on the horizon, the formerly blue sky around it now had a greenish hue. It was as the island almost pulled her to it, its dark buildings almost close enough to—

“No!”

The strange figure was front and center again, its hands on her shoulders. Shivers danced on her skin, a tightness in her chest. A wish to cry, to run—anything. But all she could do is stand as the figure pulled her away from whatever the strange island was.

“You need to focus little one. What is your name?”

“I… I don't talk to strangers. Tell me who you are first!”

“Me? I am Hope.”

“That's a weird name! Why did your parents name you that?” Syl tilted her head at the creature.

“I do not have  _ parents _ . I am a spirit. And you seem confused, little Elvhen. Do you not recognize the Beyond?”

“The Beyond? The Hahren told stories about it…” Her mind wandered to the weird tales of Mythal and June, of Andruil and Dirth'hamen. The friendly forest returned once more, as did the melodic chirps of birds and a happy river. “They were fun! So… Is this a dream?”

“It appears you do not understand. It is dangerous to be here, Elvhen. You need to…  _ Wake up! _ ”

A gasp. She was alive. A black island in the sky; it was the last image in her mind. And then the aravel walls. Drops of sweat were falling on her lap. A fever dream, maybe? The Keeper always told her—in case of fever always drink water first and then look for the healers. She got up, wrapped her blanket like a cloak and went outside.

The sun was out, the air had a flowery smell to it and the birds chirped happily over the Lavellan camp. Quite the contrast to the weird island. The others were already up and doing chores and she greeted whoever she passed on her path to the fresh spring. Just like she was taught to; manners were important, the Keeper said. One thing was strange however. Everyone she greeted gave her a wide berth, their eyes wide too. Must be the fever. The creek was nearby and her mouth felt dry with the thought of having the first fresh drink of water of the day.

Halla stood near the spring, wagging their tails as they sipped from the cold stream. Syl sat next to them and scooped some water, bringing it to her mouth. But the girl looking back from the watery surface didn't look like her. She had silvery hair and eyes and Syl's hair was dark brown. Her eyes too. She brought her face closer to the water, and moved her hands wildly above her head. The girl in the river did the same. It was her. But—

The halla next to her collectively creaked, which interrupted any thoughts she had. She looked down—the spring had turned to ice. Her chest felt tight and pieces of her dream started to return. The black island, the strange figure… What was happening? She screamed, dwarfing the halla's creaks with her own.

People soon gathered around her, but they appeared too scared to take one more step; all they did was stare and chatter amongst themselves.

A familiar face poked through the crowd, an elegant woman wearing white. The Keeper. She ran towards her and embraced her in a tight hug—resulting in tears streaming from Syl's eyes.

“Shhh, da'len, it's okay, it's going to be alright.  _ Everyone, back to your posts! _ ”

“Keeper, what fever is this?” Syl could barely hold in her sobs. “Why do I look gray?”

“A fever? No, da'len, it's not that, it's—”

“I had a weird dream, the sky was green and there was a building and…”

The Keeper's mouth curved into a calm warm smile. “And what does that remind you of, hm?”

“Well… The Beyond! Like the hahren's— Oh, that's what— I was there? I was there!” Syl gasped.

“And what did the hahren say about the Beyond?”

“That dreamers and mages visit it, but only mages can realize they're there.” Syl recited like she was being tested by the hahren himself.

“And since you saw that you were in the Beyond…” the Keeper smirked.

Syl's eyes widened with the realisation, “I'm a mage?”

“Clever child!” The Keeper hugged her once more; the tight hug feeling like a praise.

“But my hair! I'm not a mage, I'm a monster! And my eyes!”

“This is normal da'len, remember Adhala?”

“She’s got pretty pink eyes! I got monster hair and monster eyes!” Syl started to cry again. “And they'll never go back to normal!”

“Da'len…” The Keeper stroked her cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You are not a monster. I once knew a mage whose eyes and hair had turned red.”

“Really?”

“Yes! She was pale as snow with red hair and red eyes. And she looked magnificent! It was that which set her apart from everyone and she walked proud and tall because of it. And she was dearly loved by the People.”

The tightness in Syl's chest had almost completely vanished, nearly forgotten.

“And you should be proud and tall as well.” the Keeper held her by the shoulders. “You are now Syl'i've'la Lavellan, a mage of the Dalish. It is a rare gift, da'len.”

It was unbelievable. A mage of the Dalish. The other kids would be so jealous. “I've seen the others train magic. When will I start? Can I start today, Keeper?” She almost jumped from the excitement.

“First you must eat.” The Keeper stood up. “Then you shall get dressed and seek me out so that I may teach you some of the basics today. And tomorrow you will join your fellow mages in their training.”

“Ooh will I get to make fire? Oh, or lightning! Can I make a—”

“Eat and get dressed, da'len. Then, we shall see what you can do.”

“Alright, Keeper!”

She started running towards her tent. A mage of the Dalish. A mage! This was gonna be so exciting!

 


End file.
